The present invention relates to an arrangement in a foot rest, especially a foot rest associated with a passenger chair, said foot rest comprising in relation to the chair seat an inner supporting member serving to support the rear side of the leg, as well as an outer supporting member for placing the feet thereon, said supporting members being linked together for thereby allowing for a folded position when not being used and an unfolded position when in use, respectively.